The Reunion
by evilwatermelon29
Summary: It is March 24, 2004...Time for a reunion. I know the descripton stinks, just read and review please!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. John Hughes is a genius.**

**A/N: My first attempt at a fanfic. Please be kind and review. I have no clue where this will go, so just hang on for the ride.**

Claire Standish woke to some sort of an alarm blaring in her ear. It was the telephone in her penthouse suite at the Shermer Hilton. She tried to cover her head with her pillow, but it didn't work, so she rolled over and answered it.

"Ungh?" She grunted intelligently.

"Good morning Ms. Standish," the voice at the other end said, "It's 5:45 AM, time for your wakeup call. Thank you for choosing the Shermer, Illinois Hilton."

She hung up the phone and rolled back over. She wondered why she was even doing this. Here she was, 37, and a successful Beverly Hills boutique owner, and she found herself honoring a stupid pact she and her fellow breakfast clubbers had made on graduation night. Brian had proposed it as they were saying their goodbyes after the ceremony. "Hey fellas, I say that 20 years to the day of our Saturday detention, we meet again here at Shermer High at 7 AM. See you on March 24, 2004!" Everyone wholeheartedly agreed that it would be a great idea, but now the day had arrived, and Claire wasn't so sure anyone would want to show up.

Just then an errant thought crossed her mind. 'John Bender.'

Claire had always wondered what he was up to these days. He had been her first boyfriend, and inevitably with every relationship after that, she had compared the guy in question to him. Compared to what she had with Bender, she was disappointed by every guy, so she never ended up getting married.

Claire's curiosity, however got the best of her so she rolled out of bed and climbed into the shower. She hadn't been up this early since high school, so the hot water was a welcome invigorator.

About 15 minutes later, Claire climbed out and rummaged through her suitcase for something to wear, preferably one of her own creations. She decided on a crisp black button down shirt and a pair of long, skinny khakis with sequined black Marc Jacobs stilletos. As for jewelry, she decided on diamond stud earrings, a throwback to the day in question. She pinned her waist-length red hair up into a messy bun, and swiped some shimmery silver eyeshadow over her eyelids. She completed her look with a quick touch of mascara and bubble gum pink M.A.C. lipgloss.

At about 6:20, Claire grabbed her Prada bag and left her room. She climbed into her midnight blue rental Jaguar and sped off to the nearest Starbucks for a caffeine boost. Today it consisted of a venti vanilla latte.

About 35 minutes later, Claire pulled into the Shermer High School parking lot. She didn't know if anyone else was there from their group, because this March 24, too was a Saturday and cars were coming and going to deposit this week's group of detainees. She cut the ignition on the car and got out. As she was walking across the parking lot to the agreed meeting place, the front steps, somebody in a red BMW nearly plowed into her. Claire spouted a string of obscenities at the inattentive driver, but when she turned around, she was shocked to find who was behind the wheel of the car...

**A/N: Review. PLEASE.**


	2. Shock

**A/N: You reviewers made my day! I'm glad to see my writing isn't seen as total crap.**

Claire caught half a glimpse of her almost injurer's profile. Pointy nose and deepset eyes. She nearly died of shock. John Bender. Driving a BMW?

The driver leaned out the window.

"Hey Cherry!" Bender yelled. The name made Claire blush still, 20 years later.

"Hey John!" Claire replied. "I didn't think that anyone would show up!"

"Neither did I, to be honest. Listen, why don't you wait here while I park my car, and then we'll walk over together. For old time's sake."

While Bender parked his car, Claire drank it all in. Bender had done a total 180 from what she had seen. The longish hair had been hacked into an Adam Brody-ish do, and gone were the grungy denim and flannel. This John Bender was wearing a navy blue striped polo and khakis while driving a Beemer. This was a story Claire couldn't stand to miss.

A few minutes later Bender returned. Claire found herself scanning his left hand for a wedding ring. None. She took this to be a positive omen, and could feel Bender doing the same thing to her.

Awkwardly Claire said, "What have you been up to?"

Bender seemed delighted to respond. "Rehab. College. Owning my own health-food store in Pasadena. What about you?"

"Well, now I live in Beverly Hills and design clothes. I have my own boutique on Rodeo Drive called 'Claire's Closet'". Claire replied. She didn't say what she really wished she could. That would have been something along the lines of, "Dating a bunch of total assholes and missing you."

"So, Cherry? Are you married yet?"

"No."

"Me either." With that statement, Bender had a suggestive look on his face. "Hey, why don't we go pay a visit to the bleachers," He said winking.

Claire was clearly disgusted. "John Bender! I may still be in love with you, but I am not going to pick up with you 20 years later and pretend only an hour has passed!" Instantly, she regretted the outburst.

"You're still in love with me?" Bender asked questioningly.

"Um, no, well, maybe. Quite possibly," Claire responded. Bender got this really serious look on his face. He wrapped his arms around Claire.

"Cherry, to tell you the truth, I never stopped loving you either."

**A/N: Aww, fluff...I couldn't resist. I know, a corny and kinda short chapter which again leaves you hanging. If you have any ideas on where I should take this, fire away. And as always, review please!**


End file.
